earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Dayton
History Steve Dayton: 1970 - 2002 Steve Dayton is the second son of Marie Dayton and her long-time lover, Raymond Deming. Marie was the youngest child of Roger Dayton II and was never expected to inherit the lion's share of the fifth largest fortune in America, which is how she felt she could get away with living a life full of bliss and irresponsibility; but fate had other plans for her. When her parents and older siblings all died in the intrinsic field disruption explosion in downtown Manhattan on October 12th, 1987. Just like that, Marie Dayton went from being ridiculously wealthy to seriously ridiculously wealthy. Steve was seventeen at the time and by the time he turned eighteen, his mother had somehow managed to lose a substantial chunk of the Dayton estate. In order to secure the family's empire, Steve orchestrated a plan with his three siblings (Roger III, Jayne, and William) to seize control of their mother's fortune. The plan revolved around re-incorporating Dayton Industries after its destruction in the same event a year earlier and through some clever clerical maneuvers and having their mother sign over control of the company (not realizing that most of the fortune was actually tied into whoever controlled the company), Steve and his siblings became set for life and were able to give their mother somewhere quiet to live comfortably. The children of Marie Dayton were not after the money simply for wealth. They wanted to bring justice to their family name. To that end, Jayne ran the family business and oversaw a charity concerned with victims' rights while her three brothers (Steve included) went out to pursue careers in the law. Roger joined the military and eventually became a government intelligence agent (who I suspect was part of Checkmate), William became a federal marshal, and Steve went to college to become a lawyer. While attending law school, Steve flirted with the FBI and was convinced to pursue a degree in psychology to secure a career as a criminal profiler for the Bureau. Steve did just that, while still pursuing a degree in law. When he graduated college, Steve went to work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. In the course of his work there, he became convinced in the existence of metahumans as a means to explain some of the extraordinary things he had witnessed in the field. Ever curious, he met with STAR Labs' Niles Caulder to learn more. Mind you, this was still several months before Harrison Wells would discover the meta-gene and confirm their existence. Steve's open mind scored him some major approval points with Niles Caulder and as absent-minded as Caulder could be, he would not forget the name Dayton. Soon after meeting with Caulder, Dayton encountered a victimized girl he believed to be a metahuman in the course of his next case. Dayton had shot and killed the girls' father when Dayton found him attempting to drown the girl for being "possessed". The girl's name was Kay Challis. Dayton felt responsible for the traumatized girl and when her psychosis was elevated to require treatment at Arkham Asylum, Dayton decided to quit FBI and go to work at Arkham, determined to help Kay recover what she had lost.Oracle Files: Steve Dayton (1/2) Mento: 2002 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * The relationship between the Dayton's is unique to Earth-27. In the comics: ** Raymond Deming married Marie Peyton. ** William Peyton is the hero Starman. ** Jayne Peyton is William's sister and Jack Knight's lover. ** Roger Dayton is a Checkmate knight. Links and References * Appearances of Steve Dayton * Character Gallery: Steve Dayton * Network Files submitted by Steve Dayton Category:Characters Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:DEO Category:Metahuman Category:Dannyzen Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:The Network Members Category:Arkham Staff Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Psychologists Category:Male Characters Category:Dayton Family Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality